His Only (Daryl Dixon Love Story)
by Here's to All We Lost
Summary: Violet Peletier is the oldest daughter of Ed and Carol Peletier, big sister of Sophia. Despite being shy and vigilant, she caught the eye of a man nobody expected to care for anybody else in the group much less somebody as gentle as her. She didn't expect it to happen, either. But she is his only, and she wants nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 _  
_** ** _Tell It To The Frogs_**

 _Violet's POV_  
I sat on the RV rooftop with Dale, one of his shirts laid across my lap, and a basket full of threads next to my leg. I hummed a tune loud enough for us two to hear it. I pulled the thread, closing up the large rip I had been mending.

"You sure are good with that needle," commented Dale, glancing down at me for a second from his watch.

"Thank you," I smile softly at him.

"What did you do before all of this?" Dale asked curiously.

"Nothin' much. I was just now graduated from high school, working at a small diner, and beginning classes at the community college," I shrugged. "Tailoring is one of my hobbies."

"What's the others?" he took his hat off, wiping away some of the sweat on his forehead.

"Singing, playing instruments, dancing," I answered casually.

"You should sing for us tonight," Dale suggests. "After Daryl gets back and dinner gets cooked. It would be a nice surprise for everyone."

"I-I don't know," I looked down shyly.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud wailing. I stopped what I was doing and got to my feet next to Dale. He grabbed his binoculars, lifting them to his eyes.

"Talk to me, Dale," shouted Shane from the ground.

I turned to look down at him, and lifted my hands as I shrugged high enough for him to see. We all stare back in the distance where the siren continues to scream. Dale suddenly lowered his binoculars before lifting them back up again.

"What is it?" I asked knowing the way his face changed expressions.

"A stolen car is my best bet," he muttered, huffing in disbelief.

I ran to the edge of the roof when I saw a candy red mustang with two black stripes on the top pull up. I glanced down at Shane who was standing close enough to the RV.

"Shane, catch!" I called, making him whirl to look up at me with a mortified expression. I laugh and jump off the RV, landing directly in Shane's open arms.

"VIOLET PELETIER ARE YOU MAD!" exclaimed Dale, gone ashen pale from my daring leap.

"A lil bit," I laughed airily, sliding out of Shane's arms, and jogging up beside Amy who was shouting questions at Glenn.

"Where's Andrea? Is my sister alright? Is everyone okay?" Amy blurted out without stopping to breathe.

"Are you crazy, driving up here in that wailing thing?" shouted Shane, motioning for Glenn to pop the hood. Glenn popped the hood and answered Amy so she'd shut her loud mouth. "That siren must've attracted walkers for miles."

"We look good to me," shrugged Dale. Shane turned to stare angrily at the old man. "I'm not arguing, I'm just saying."

"Who cares!" I yell, cutting off the argument I saw about to fire from Shane, and gaining everyone's attention. "Look."

My voice softened as I pointed at a box car pulling up. The vehicle died; Out from the car poured Andrea, the father of the Mexican family (honestly never got his name), and T-Dog. I went up to T-Dog so I could pull him into a welcoming embrace, then spun on my heel to jump up on Glenn.

He made a strangling noise of mostly shock when my arms flung around his neck. I had always been close with Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, and Dale. Me being about eighteen to nineteen years old, I was one of the younger people in the group.

But I had always gotten along better with older people. Even before any of this started happening, I would hang out at my job with the older workers and customers, in school I normally spoke with teachers or younger substitutes or older students, and didn't really get on well with those around my age.

"Hey, girly," exhaled Glenn, patting my back awkwardly.

"Welcome back," I smiled and went over to hug Andrea real quick. "Glad to see you all back. Wait. . . Where's Merle?"

"Uh," Glenn hesitated.

"Guys, where is Merle?" I snapped with a little more force.

"There was an incident," the Mexican man said. "Hey, why don't you come and say hello?"

There was a moment's pause before the driver side door to the van opened up. Out stepped a man I had never seen before. I watched curiously, and heard the man say something else.

"He's a police officer, like you," he told Shane.

Glenn started talking about how the man showed up in Atlanta and handcuffed Merle to a rooftop. There was a sudden hush as everyone studied the man. I looked over to see Shane stare at him in frozen awe, then heard Carl sob while screaming.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl darted past me up to the man who wrapped him up into a tight hug.

I smiled warmly, folding my hands together as I watched Lori and Carl reunite with the man. I felt someone brush against my side, and looked down at my baby sister. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me, and held out my hand to Mom who took it in her own.

Mom kissed my cheek, having to bend down slightly. Everyone in camp always picked on me for being so tiny. Only standing at four feet and ten inches tall, with a narrow frame and hourglass body shape, I stood out among the group.

Pale toned skin, light freckles dusted over my nose, waves of natural silver streaked cotton blonde hair that reached below waist length, and the rare Alexandra's Genesis which gave me bold violet eyes.

"Hun?" Mom asked me after a moment, causing me to snap my gaze from the Sheriff to her blue eyes. She jolted at the sudden movement. Her and my family never did truly get used to my strange eye color. "How about we make everyone something to eat? I'm sure they're all hungry after such a long run."

"I'll do it, Mamma," I smile sweetly at my mother, petting her cheek with the back of my knuckles. "You take a break, you've done a lot today. Go sit in some shade and get something to drink and I'll bring you whatever I make for lunch."

"You are such a good child," she giggled with the corners of her eyes scrunching up.

I kissed Mom's cheek and went into the RV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
 _Vatos_**

 _Violet's POV_  
Carl, Sophia, and I were going to head out and find some berries for everyone to eat or even herbs to help with basic medical emergencies. We each had a bucket, Carl holding a stick he found on the ground a few feet into the woods, and whacking bushes out of the path. Sophia also held up her small rag doll that I can still recall sewing together in the hospital room after she was born.

"Guys, do you still know my rule?" I asked the children.

"If we see a walker-" Carl began.

Sophia finished with a thick voice, "Take off for camp and don't look back."

"That's right," I nodded petting her short hair. "Now, who's going to get the most berries and herbs?"

"Me!" shouted both the kids, immediately radiating in my favorite emotion: happiness.

I laughed at them, but stopped short when I looked ahead. Usually where I found ripe berries and good herbs, there now was a deer lying on the ground surrounded by blood with a geek bent over. My bucket dropped with a soft thud and I snapped both my hands to Carl and Sophia's chests.

"Kids," I breathe in horror. "Run. Run, run now!"

They both followed my order, hauling ass back to camp bawling and screaming for help. Sadly, my bucket and their cries didn't go unnoticed by the feasting walker. He growled as he twisted around to look up at me.

From of my back pocket, I whipped out the large black metal pocket knife that Daryl had given to me before he left on his hunt. I pulled open the blade, my knuckles white as I held onto the weapon for dear life. The walker was suddenly on me, shoving me to the dirt.

I wiggled underneath the heavy weight, screaming through my teeth, and forcing his thrashing head back by gripping his bloody chin. My nails broke his rotten flesh, and gave me a better hold on him. I shouted as I lodge my knife through the area beneath his head.

Infected blood splattered my face, but I chose to ignore it. _Better bloody than bit_ , I chastised myself. Jerking out the knife, I grunt as I roll the walker over so I was on top of him.

I pinned down his grasping hands with my knees, and repeatedly brought down the knife through his skull. His corpse finally went limp beneath me. I shouted in anger directed to myself for allowing Carl and Sophia to get so close to such a horrific sight - and to a walker no less.

My blade ripped across his face, splitting open the features in a clean line. Standing up, my knees carried me a few clumsy steps backwards from the body. I buckled weakly to the ground, and pushed myself up shakily onto my hands.

"Violet!" called out a familiar voice. I gasped, turning to see that the men were all in the clearing as well, Shane and T-Dog both aiming a weapon at Daryl who didn't spare them a second glance. The brunette man rushed over the undergrowth, and knelt down beside me. "Son of a bitch. What the Hell happened?"

"I-It don't m-matter," I stuttered, panting heavily from the encounter. "I-I killed t-the geek. Wh-Where's C-Carl and S-Soph-Sophia?"

"Back at camp," Sheriff- Rick, I had learned after dinner last night, answered me. "Came running, wailing and screaming about you being in the woods still. Then more blubbering about a walker."

"What?" snapped Daryl.

I lowered my head weakly, the grip I had on my knife slipping. Daryl squinted and pressed his lips into a thin line, examining over me worriedly. Probably looking for bites or scratches.

"I saw you kill it," Dale stated, catching everyone's attention (spare for Daryl who was looking beneath my jacket sleeves and shirt).

"I-I had t-to," I slur as more of my strength leaked away. "I-It w-w-was life or d-death. F-For Carl and S-Sophia."

Shane whirled to glare at me furiously, "And it didn't for you? Violet, you could have been killed! You could've gotten bit!"

"I'd r-rather it be m-me than my s-sister or one- one of you!" I yell, my temper spiking sharply, and I glared at all the men who gaped upon hearing my outburst.

"Stupid girl," grumbled Daryl aggravated by the selfless action.

"You almost died," Glenn spoke up, his voice raspy from running and laced in mourn. "You were tackled by that walker. We all saw you struggling underneath it."

I met Daryl's blazing blue eyes. I shook my head, letting out an exhale, and motioned for him to help me up with my hands. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me from the ground.

When he pulled his arms away to let me stand on my own, I almost fell to the ground once more. Daryl, however, was quick to gather me up in his arms bridal style. I felt both cheeks scorch in embarrassment.

"What does it matter now," I ask while Daryl marches past my Korean friend. "It's dead, ain't it?"

"You're lucky you're not," scolded Rick.

"I got the Alexandra's Genesis!" I called over Daryl's shoulder, and threw a hand in the air. "I'm good luck!"

"You're an idiot," scoffs the redneck giving me a cold look. "Ya could'a been hurt or killed or bitten."

"I'm fine."

I feel him continue to stare at me though I turn my head away from him. Daryl carries me all the way back to camp, where I spotted Mom and Lori both comforting Sophia and Carl who were hysterical. Ed, my worthless excuse for a sperm donor, was sitting on his fat ass like usual smoking a cigarette glaring at Mom and inappropriately staring both me and Sophia down.

Rage boiled my blood upon seeing that piece of filth lounge on a lawn chair puffing away on his cancer stick and give Mom a dark look.

"How about you get off your sorry ass, Ed!" I shouted from Daryl's arms, jolting up in his grip to go and lunge for Ed.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Daryl fastened an iron grip on me.

Ed curled back his lip and stood up, "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, bitch!" I spat in his direction. "Get off your fat ass and do something for a change! Sorry, lowlife, worthless, perverted, sick, cowardice-"

Daryl finally put one hand over my mouth, cutting off the long string of insults I still flung at Ed. He dragged me away into his tent on the opposite side of camp. After dropping me not exactly carefully on my ass where his sleeping bag was laid out, he zipped close the flap door.

"What is yer problem?" he glares at me, leaving his crossbow on the floor.

"Nothing," I refused to meet his eyes, burning holes on the opposite wall of me. "Forget it."

"You said perverted," he noted still on the subject of my rant. "You called Ed perverted and sick. What does that mean?"

I didn't answer the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
 _Vatos_**

 _Violet's POV_  
After Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl left to go save Merle from Atlanta, things had continued rather casually back at camp. I was helping the women do laundry down at the quarry lake. Wearing nothing more than ripped up blue jean shorts and a black v-neck shirt, I could feel Ed's eyes violate me across the distance between the bank and the truck where he sat smoking like usual.

Mom, Jacqui, Andrea and Amy were all chatting about what they missed. I chose not to say anything because of Ed's gaze never once leaving my backside. Andrea sighed as she spoke up after Jacqui.

"I miss my vibrator," she stated honestly.

My mouth drops, as well as the flannel shirt I was washing. There was a moment of silence; I saw Mom glance at her awful husband in anxiety and depression. She then looked at Andrea, giving a tiny smile.

"Me too," Mom admits.

"MOM! OH MY GOD!" I cry out, splashing her lightly with a handful of water.

All the females laugh and splash back at me. It was a small war that didn't last long before they all howled in laughter at my soaked appearance. My hair fell in my face as I pushed as much of the blonde behind my ears.

Ed suddenly got up, puffing on his cigarette while openly checking out Jacqui's rear.

"What's so funny?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing, Ed," Andrea sighed giving me an irritated face. "Just swapping old war stories."

Ed glanced at Jacqui, Amy, then me, "You should focus more on your work. This ain't a comedy club."

"Go suck a walker's dick, Ed," I hissed venomously.

"Really now?" he glared at me.

"Yeah," agreed Andrea, standing up to examine Ed in disgust. "You know, you complain about how your clothes get washed. Well, feel free to do it yourself!"

She threw a blue shirt at Ed, which made him drop his cigarette, and he curled his lip as he threw it back at Andrea making her cry out. I saw red tint my vision as I bolted out of the water. My fist rounded a strong hit on Ed's jaw.

He stumbled back, holding his busted lip. His eyes dilated in wrath and he gritted his teeth while seizing hold of my throat. All the ladies behind me cried out, clamoring in panicked shouts, and some even crying as they tried to rip his fist off my neck.

Ed back handed me repeatedly, busting open my lip repeatedly, bruising my cheek, and no doubt about it causing black to swell around my eye. Suddenly, I was pulled back by the women while Ed got dragged by his collar. I watched as Shane threw Ed onto the ground, put his boots on each side of Ed's fat body, and held one fist in his shirt.

Shane repeatedly pounded into my Mom's husband's face. I saw blood dribble on the sand from Ed's mouth and nose and cheek. And there was no sign of stopping in Shane's face.

"Stop it!" shouted the women repeatedly.

Andrea and Mom held onto me tightly, Mom now wailing out Ed's name and pleas, and Andrea screaming for Shane to stop before he killed Ed. I didn't say a word, not giving a rat's ass whether Shane killed him. Finally, Shane leaned back slightly to catch his breath.

"If I see you lay your hand on your wife, your daughters or anyone else in this group," Shane grabbed Ed's face forcing the fat man to look him in the eye. "I won't stop. Do you understand me? Do you understand!"

I heard Ed slur a muffled 'yes'. Shane dropped the man, stepping a foot from Ed, and looked at me still panting. I held his gaze and inclined my head respectfully.

"Violet," Shane put his hands on his hips, looking down while Mom knelt down next to her injured husband, sobbing out sorry's. "C'mon. Let's go back to camp and get you cleaned up."

I didn't argue as I walked away from the women over to the dark eyed man. He sent a last glower at Ed before we both set off towards camp.

"Thank you, Shane," I spoke up after a moment as we neared camp through the woodlands, my voice raspy and hoarse from the swelling on my throat.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, moving a large branch for me to walk under, "For what?"

"For saving me," I met his eyes, which caused him to inhale sharply with surprise. "I don't care if the others say you attacked him unnecessarily or without rights. The only thing that matters to me is that you saved my ass from getting any more injuries than I already do."

"It was nothin'," he smiles at me. His eyes clocked my face for a minute as he paused seeming as if he wanted to say something.

"Is there something on my face?" I joke and touch the side of my face where Ed hit me. "Ouch. Bad idea."

I flinched away from the gentle brush of my fingers over the wounds. His eyebrows furrow together in concern. I allow the older male to step closer to me, his hands tenderly feeling around the swollen flesh, and tilting my head so he could see the full damage.

"Your neck is bruised," he comments with a dark expression. "So is your eye. You got two cuts on your bottom lip, and your cheek is gonna be a nasty color by tonight."

"Not the worst I've had done to me," I shrug carelessly.

Shane looks like a bomb about to erupt.

"Sorry fucking bastard," he grumbled under his breath. His eyes meet mine as he left one hand on my unharmed cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, Vi. I should've ran the moment I saw him reach for you."

"It's not your fault," I brush off his guilt and smile. "I don't care that I got a few little cuts. They'll be gone in a few days."

"Still. . ." he sighed and leaned in closer.

I stopped breathing, eyes wide as Shane shut his, and unable to move my body despite how my mind screamed for me to. He put his hand on the base of my back, pulling me flush to his chest, and slammed his lips onto mine. For a second, we didn't move a muscle.

Then Shane started to move his lips against mine, sliding his hand from my cheek into my hair. He tightened his hand into the locks where I could feel it but didn't hurt me. His body molded against my numb one.

I felt something press on the area of my stomach. His reaction to kissing me seemed to snap me from the trance of horror. I used both hands to push his shoulders hard enough that he nearly fell backwards.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran towards camp and away from the confused man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
 _Wildfire_**

 _Violet's POV_  
After the attack, which I had fought desperately in to protect Mom and Sophia, I sat on the ground not too far from the woods. Rick and Shane were out in the woods doing who knows what, but I honestly didn't give a damn. I was just glad that my family only lost Ed, the group returned safely from Atlanta with the guns, and there was still people left despite all the walkers who swarmed the camp last night.

I hadn't spoken to anybody at all since I returned from the quarry yesterday. I didn't want to, to be honest. I was still trying to get over the fact that Shane had actually kissed me.

Sure, he was a generally attractive man. He had been a good leader so far to the group. He cared and he meant well and he did what he could to help all of us survive.

But I saw him as a good leader, a good friend, a. . . an older brother if I had to put a label on it.

"Hey," Daryl grunted, nudging my shoulder with his hand, and squatting down next to me. "I been hearin' that you ain't talked to anybody since yesterday. Yer mom is real worried about ya, so is Sophia."

I glanced up at him for a second but couldn't find it in me to say anything.

"Don' ignore me," he grunted looking at me through his eyelashes.

"I. . ." I sighed heavily.

"What?" he urged on, his voice lowering and softening up.

"I. . ." I bit on my bottom lip. "I'm sorry. . ."

"What are ya sorry for, darlin'?" he whispered.

"Making y'all worry," I mumble weakly.

"It's okay," he sits down and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Jus' tell me why ya ain't talked to nobody."

I sighed and tucked a curl behind my ear, "Shane."

"What did he do?" he tensed up angrily.

"He-" I shook my head. "He helped me out at the quarry. I snapped on Ed, punched him when he threw a shirt at Andrea, and he blew up."

"Is that what these are?" he gently moved back my hair from my neck and face that I had moved to hide the wounds from yesterday.

I nod, "Yeah. Shane beat him pretty good. On the way back to camp, he. . . He was talking to me and I had thanked him for saving me from getting beaten worse by Ed."

"What did he do, Violet?" he asked lowly.

"Shane- I don't know what was going through his head," I inhale deeply. "But he grabbed my hair and trapped me against his chest. I froze, I was so afraid, I couldn't move even though I wanted to so badly, I was screaming at myself to move to do something to fight him to make him stop-"

I broke off my breathless rant. I leaned over, my hair falling around me like a curtain, and couldn't help the tears that started flowing. I felt Daryl pull me into a hug and rest his cheek on my head.

"He forced me to kiss him," I whimper out into his shirt. "He- He. . . Oh my God, Daryl, he pressed his boner against me and I shoved him away and ran like a coward."

Daryl froze. His breathing was deep and harsh underneath my ear. I gripped both hands in the fabric, pulling me closer to him, and softly crying.

"It's alright," he muttered. "It's gonna be alright. I'll protect you, Violet."

I pull back when I hear footsteps near us. Rick, Dale and Shane all stepped out of the treeline. Their eyes were pinned to me and Daryl, whom didn't pull away like I expected him to.

Daryl pulled me tighter against him, almost into his lap even, and sent a gloating smirk at Shane. I watched from around Daryl's shoulder as Shane glared at him before storming off. I saw Rick and Dale share a glance, then walk away towards the group who were gathering.

"They're never gonna let you live this down," I commented quietly.

"I know," he scoffed.

I giggled softly and buried my face into the curve of his neck. He smelt of earth, sweat, gunpowder, and like. . . well. . . Daryl. The man didn't say anything.

"You smell really nice," I mutter.

He scoffs again, choking on laughter. I laugh as well.

"I'm serious," I giggle. "You smell really, really nice. I know it sounds creepy."

"You sure you didn't get bit?" he teased narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't get bit," I laugh airily, leaning back my head so my neck was more exposed to him. "Ask me that again, and I'm gonna bite you."

"Maybe I like that," he muttered probably hoping I didn't hear it.

I look at him and arch my eyebrows. He started chuckling which caused me to burst out in a fit of giggles. Seeing how his lips just barely lifted into a smile, it gave me an idea that had me giggling again under my breath.

Using my forefingers, I pushed up the corners of his mouth. His eyebrows drew together making his blue eyes light up against the shadows casting across his face. Me, along with a couple other group members who were being nosy, watching the show between Daryl and I, doubled over in pure laughter.

I accidentally snorted, a silence shrouding over everyone like a breeze, and then everyone including Daryl cracked up.

"You snorted!" chortled Glenn, falling to his knee.


End file.
